


[Podfic] Echo Chamber

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Archivist Jon, Dark, Fear, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 02, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-25 06:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Echo Chamber" by ZaliaChimera.Statement of Martin Blackwood regarding the changes in Jonathan Sims. Regarding fears. Regarding change.They aren't Ghostbusters, and none of them arrived expecting to save the world. But they didn't sign up for the slow chains of purpose either.





	[Podfic] Echo Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Echo Chamber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412349) by [ZaliaChimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera). 

## MP3

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/echochamber_20190729/Echo%20Chamber.mp3)  
  
| 6 MB | 0:07:40


End file.
